Looking For Someone?
by athenax123
Summary: Hermione Granger is pumped up and ready to begin a her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but her friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley have mysteriously vanished from Platform 9 and 3/4. She boards the train without them and spends the majority of the journey looking for them, until she spots something odd out of the window. This fic is a one-shot.


Hermione stood in front of the Hogwarts Express, her vision slightly clouded by the mist and smoke floating around Platform 9 and ¾. She was tapping her foot impatiently, as she rested one hand on her neatly packed trunk and the other firmly wrapped around a thick textbook – _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot. She huffed as she looked from one side of the platform to the other, scrunching up her nose as one thought encircled her mind.

 _Where on Earth were Harry and Ron?_

The train conductor blew the whistle hanging around his neck and parents rushed forward to give their children final hugs and kisses before boarding for the year ahead. Pets were lost and found and people bustled around Hermione as she dragged her trunk to the train, slowly. Normally, either Harry or Ron would help her with this task, but now she was grumbling as she shoved her trunk towards the gleaming Hogwarts Express.

"Need a hand, Hermione?" asked a male voice. It was Neville Longbottom.

"T-Thanks." panted Hermione, as she pushed the trunk one final time before Neville heaved at it. He pulled at the trunk, but he struggled slightly.

"Gosh, Hermione," panted Neville, as he dragged Hermione's trunk up the steps, "What in Merlin's beard do you have in here?"

"All the things I need for this year." said Hermione, briskly, as she walked up the stairs with her shoulder bag.

"But I'm in the same year as you," said Neville, a puzzled expression appearing on his slightly sweaty, red face, "My trunk is not nearly as heavy as yours. In fact, I didn't need any help loading it."

"Lucky." grumbled Hermione, shifting her book underneath her arm. Neville puffed and huffed, as he stood upright, his eyes locking on the copy of _A History of Magic_ that was tucked neatly under Hermione's arm.

"Yo-you've started reading it already?" puffed Neville, his eyes widening.

"I've nearly _finished_ it actually." said Hermione, proudly.

"What?" stammered Neville, looking slightly freaked out, "I haven't even started it yet!"

"Well I assume that Professor Binns will set that for our homework for the first few weeks." said Hermione, kindly, "So you'll catch up."

"I hope so." said Neville, as they reached the compartment where Harry, Ron and Hermione usually sat.

Hermione stared into the compartment and rolled her eyes slowly.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" asked Neville, finally looking around for them, as he realised they were not in sight.

"They decided not to show up." said Hermione, shaking her head, "Honestly, those boys _always_ go looking for trouble."

"Well, doesn't trouble usually find them?" asked Neville, raising an eyebrow.

"I really do hope nothing has happened to them both." said Hermione, sadly, "Especially Harry after what happened last year."

"I'm sure they're fine." said Neville, reassuringly, "My nan hasn't said anything."

Hermione sighed and opened the compartment door.

"Thanks for the help, Neville." said Hermione, taking her trunk.

"You're most welcome, Hermione." said Neville, "Do you want me to sit with you?"

"If you want." said Hermione, "But I might just be reading."

"I'll find Seamus and Dean then." said Neville, "I'll see you later, Hermione. Hopefully Harry and Ron show up."

"I doubt it." mumbled Hermione, as Neville walked away. Hermione stuffed her trunk into the corner of the compartment and she sat down on the seat of the window. She gazed out of the window onto the platform, where she saw Mr and Mrs Weasley waving to their children on the train already.

 _"Wait."_ thought Hermione, " _If Ron is already on the train, why isn't he in this compartment yet?"_

The train started to move off slowly and Hermione saw something small and white dash across the platform before looking around.

"Is that-?" began Hermione, looking carefully at the creature before it disappeared, "That looked like an elf!"

She shook her head and looked again, blinking rapidly, but she could not see the creature again. Hermione got up out of her seat and opened the compartment door, sticking her head out to look down the corridor. It was slightly packed with students milling around to find the right compartments with their friends in, but Hermione could see no sight of Harry and Ron.

"Where there's Ron, there's Harry." said Hermione, nodding to herself, "I'll ask Fred and George to see if they know where these two are."

She walked down the corridor and a few compartments later, saw Fred and George messing around with a few Chocolate Frog cards and a handful of sweets.

"Puking Pastilles!" she overheard George say, "How awesome a name would that be for a sweet?"

"Like you could have one end that you can chew to be sick and then eat the other end to feel better again!" grinned Fred, mimicking the motion of one being sick.

"Excuse me?" mumbled Hermione, timidly standing in full view.

"Oh its Granger." said George, smiling, "You didn't happen to be listening to what we were talking about, were you?"

"N-No." stammered Hermione, going bright pink as she clutched her copy of _A History of Magic_ tightly in her hands.

"Are you looking for someone?" asked Fred, curiously.

"Yes, Harry and Ron." said Hermione, looking slightly worried now, "You haven't seen them anywhere, have you?"

"They were with us this morning." said Fred, puzzled.

"But I don't think I've seen them." finished George, looking even more puzzled.

"I'm sure they got on the train though." said Fred, "Who'd miss another _delightful_ year at Hogwarts?"

The twins exchanged weary looks.

"Thanks anyway." said Hermione, walking out of their compartment and strolling back to hers.

"I do hope everything is okay." she thought, opening her book. She looked out of the window at the darkening landscape that whizzed by as the train sped along the tracks to Hogwarts. An hour passed, as Hermione remained engrossed in her textbook, until a familiar voice came rumbling down the corridor.

"Anything from the trolley?"

Hermione dug her hand into her pocket. She had just about enough money to buy a Pumpkin Pasty and a Chocolate Frog. Of course, she always gave whatever card she ended up with to either Harry or Ron, depending on who was in close proximity to her at the time of consumption.

"Anything off the trolley, dear?" said the witch, smiling at Hermione as she peered in, "Where are your other friends?"

"I have no idea." said Hermione, sadly, "One Pumpkin Pasty and one Chocolate Frog, please."

"Here you are dear," said the lady, taking the Knuts and Sickles that Hermione had in her outstretched palm and handing her the food that she wanted. She bustled away and Hermione's stomach gave a loud grumble, evidently thankful for the food that was in front of her. A few bites into the Pumpkin Pasty, she opened the Chocolate Frog and out fell a card. It was Ptolemy.

"Oh wow!" said Hermione, in slight shock, for this card was quite rare, "Ron's always wanted this! I should probably give it to him."

Her face fell again as she realised that her two best friends were not in the compartment with her.

 _"I'll give it to Ron, right after I make him explain where he and Harry disappeared off to."_ thought Hermione, decisively.

Suddenly, she saw a small blue speck in the distance that seemed to be getting larger by the second. The sound of the loud engine was evident as the contraption got nearer and nearer to the train.

"Is that-a flying car?!" stammered Hermione, clearly flabbergasted, "Who on Earth would be driving that? It's still relatively light out, they might be seen!"

She could hear faint raised voices from inside the car and she tried to look inside to see who was there. She could tell that there were two people inside the car, but not much else as she squinted, pressing her face up against the cold glass to see better.

"That is very odd." mumbled Hermione, "I must be imagining things."

Another more audible shout this time made her shake her head. It was coming from above her and she heard a door slam.

"I must be going insane." groaned Hermione, putting her book down and shutting her eyes.

"Hermione?" asked a voice from the doorway, "Are you okay?"

It was Neville.

"I heard you mumbling something." said Neville, "So I just wanted to check if you were okay."

"I…er…" stammered Hermione, wondering whether or not to tell Neville about the flying car.

"What is it?" asked Neville, curiously.

"Nothing." said Hermione, shaking her head, deciding it was best keep her vivid imagination to herself.

"Oi, move Longbottom!" shouted a voice, as Neville was pushed away from the door. Neville quickly scurried away as the slick, blond head of Draco Malfoy appeared in the doorway with his backup crew, Crabbe and Goyle standing behind him like bodyguards.

"Granger." spat Malfoy, "Where are Potter and Weasley?"

"Oh such a shame, Malfoy." snapped Hermione, "You don't have anyone to tell you how slick your hair looks."

"Why you filthy Mud-!" began Malfoy, only to get shoved by Dean Thomas as he hurriedly made his way towards the food trolley.

"Lay off, Malfoy." he said quickly, "Go pick on someone else for a change. And go wash your greasy hair."

Malfoy pulled a face, but punched both Crabbe and Goyle in the chests simultaneously with the backs of his hands, as he sauntered down the corridor. Hermione sat back in her seat and picked up her book again, promptly hiding her face behind it.

 _"Plus, if Harry and Ron really weren't on the train,"_ thought Hermione, _"...they would have bumped into Mr and Mrs Weasley."_

 _"It's not as if they would have taken the flying Ford Anglia…."_

 _"Right?"_

* * *

 _Hope you liked this fic! Do leave reviews; I'd love to hear what you think!_


End file.
